Due to advances in computing technology, businesses today are able to operate more efficiently when compared to substantially similar businesses only a few years ago. For example, internal networking enables employees of a company to communicate instantaneously by email, quickly transfer data files to disparate employees, manipulate data files, share data relevant to a project to reduce duplications in work product, etc. Furthermore, advancements in technology have enabled factory applications to become partially or completely automated. For instance, operations that once required workers to put themselves proximate to heavy machinery and other various hazardous conditions can now be completed at a safe distance therefrom.
Further, imperfections associated with human action have been minimized through employment of highly precise machines. Many of these factory devices supply data related to manufacturing to databases or web services referencing databases that are accessible by system/process/project managers on a factory floor. For instance, sensors and associated software can detect a number of instances that a particular machine has completed an operation given a defined amount of time. Additionally, data from sensors can be delivered to a processing unit related to system alarms. Thus, a factory automation system can review collected data and automatically and/or semi-automatically schedule maintenance of a device, replacement of a device, and other various procedures that relate to automating a process.
Control of a process is typically effectuated through controlling one or more assets within a facility, wherein assets can include hardware, such as programmable logic controllers, machines, switches, and the like as well as software components, such as certain programs, sub-programs, and the like. The assets themselves are typically associated with an asset management program and/or functionality, which is conventionally associated with tasks such as backing up devices, checking auditing capabilities, archiving data, periodic scanning of assets to ensure that they are operating without problems, monitoring data entering and leaving a plant floor, and the like.
To initiate and/or monitor functionality associated with asset management, one conventionally selects a desired functionality and thereafter assets are displayed that are associated with such functionality. Pursuant to one particular example, to back up a PLC, a user begins such backup by initiating an application function. Thereafter, a schedule is created and functionality associated with backing up the PLC is placed within the schedule. Finally, the schedule is run and the PLC is backed up. There is no convenient mechanism for initially determining what functionality is associated with an asset much less conveniently managing and/or monitoring particular assets.